The girl with the feathers
by Sivilyn
Summary: The girl with the feathers was not a lady of the royal court, and had no desire to act like one. But if she wasn't willing to change, her actions could mark the end of a thousand year old legacy. A oneshot with a Chicken Smoothie wolf.


**Obligatory disclaimer; I don't own Chickensmoothie (which belongs to Nick & Tess) or any of the designs (which belong to their respective artists).**

When writing the story, the girl with the feathers was based off a Winking/Feather Fantasy 2nd Gen (Which can be viewed from the Chicken Smoothie wiki)

* * *

><p><strong>The girl with the feathers<strong>

She was not like the others.

She was not prim and proper, so unlike the ladies of the royal court who all spoke with quiet words and watched with gentle gazes. Her lack of elegance and disregard for serenity was put down to breeding; to the more sympathetic individuals, it was clear that the girl, a common city wolf, could simply not be expected to act in the same way as the ladies with purebred lineage, who were poised and respectful and polite. To these sympathetic wolves, the fact that she had not been raised in such a way acted as an excuse for the things she did, with all the laughing and the flirting and the way she spoke, too loudly and without restraint. Perhaps, they argued, it was unfair to blame her for things she had not been given as a pup, and unfair to judge her for that which she could not help.

However, regardless of whether they felt sympathy or not, all were in agreement that the girl had to understand that such behaviour was simply unacceptable if she were ever to be accepted as the nations' queen. While it seemed that the citizens had warmed to her, the press rather generous in their treatment of her many flaws and poor actions, it was the opinions of other governments and prestigious families that held key importance. She had to impress them, to show herself as an intelligent and effective leader, else they would dismiss the king as a fool and pay him little heed in matters of politics and important decisions. While the King may have been willing to give up power and influence for the sake of the young she-wolfs' companionship, his government would have never agreed to it and nor would've his citizens. With so many already questioning the need for a monarchy, the decision to place his needs ahead of those of the nation would surely be the final straw that cemented their beliefs, starting off a series of riots and events that would lead the monarchy to ruin. It was would be the end of a thousand year old legacy, all for the want of a girl with feathers wrapped around her tail, unless she was willing to change.

While the royal advisors may have thought that she was unaware of the consequences of her actions, the girl with the feathers was not such a fool; she had already realised what her presence at the kings' side would lead too, and was quickly moving to change it. Though she knew that she was not like the others (and it was clear that she would never be a prim and proper lady like the she-wolves of the court), perhaps she could learn to command respect using her confidence and boldness in her favour, rather than allowing them to become her flaws. Her social and outgoing personality could also become an advantage too, if only she learnt when laughter and flirting was suitable and when it would be better to simply sit and listen. Even the manners and etiquette that she had not learnt as a pup could be taught, as long as she was patient and willing to learn.

Perhaps, if she did all these things and did them well, she could avoid being the one who destroyed a monarchy and instead become a wolf worthy of being by the kings' side. If she could change herself in the eyes of the populous and words of the media, perhaps one day she would no longer be known for her childish antics, but for her wise and noble decisions. And if she changed and the world willingly changed with her, then perhaps in time she would no longer be known as the girl with the feathers, and instead be known by the title she hoped to earn.

Her Royal Highness Queen Seaira, a leader of Chickensmoothalia*.

(*Chickensmoothalia is pronounced as Chicka-smoo-thah-lea)


End file.
